


I'm Sorry, My Daughter

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Demeter just committed a horrible act, how will she fix it?
Relationships: Demeter & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 17





	I'm Sorry, My Daughter

Everyone knows Demeter as a caring, loving and sweet-natured goddess, but like every deities, even Demeter also have her own dark side.

Demeter and Hera engaged in hostilities for weeks. Persephone however urged both her mother and her aunt to reconcile with each other because she believed their hostilities will causing more trouble to everyone, but they strongly refused. Things started getting more worse when Persephone was falsely accused by Eris, the opportunistic daughter of Nyx for secretly aiding Hera. 

Blindly believed Nyx's words, Demeter dragged her into an underground chamber, grabbed her whip and mercilessly beating Persephone as if she's a slave of Demeter. Persephone cried in pain and screaming for help, pleading her mother to stop and even shouting her beloved husband's name, but Demeter shrugged it off with cruel laugh and heart-slicing words. When she finished, she threw a mega-sized heap of various types of beans on Persephone just like what Aphrodite did to Psyche when she's still a mortal before locked Persephone alone in there. If only Hermes didn't accidentally broke the door three days later, then no one will know Persephone's whereabouts except Demeter alone.

Everyone was mad when they heard about this.

Hera couldn't stop blaming herself about this. She believed that she just dragged her innocent niece into a conflict where she shouldn't get involved at all. Her relationship with Persephone is very nice despite her strained relationship with Demeter. She even treated Persephone like her own daughter. Persephone also have a close relationship with her daughters, Hebe and Eileithiya.

When Hades heard about what happened to Persephone from Hermes, Hades quickly headed to Olympus and persuaded the king of the gods to let Persephone stay at underworld permanently, but Zeus refused because if he allowed Persephone to stay permanently at underworld, the entire world will turned into "The Second Niflheim". Zeus has visited Niflheim before, and it's a horrible place either. With no other choice left, Hades finally made a extremely bizzare move that everyone especially Zeus believed it will unlikely happen at all. He abdicated from the chthonic throne and passed the throne to his Titan cousin, Eurymedon who have ruled the Isle of The Blessed for centuries after Titanomachy. Thanathos, Hecate and Charon objected his move, but Hades managed to assuring them everything will be fine in the underworld after his abdication. Hades always listened to his heart rather than his advisors when things are involving Persephone. 

Demeter somehow regretted it. She just committed a horrible act that even Hera refused to do it. She shouldn't believe what had Eris said in the first place. She allowed her anger to take control of her, and she would never forgive herself for it. 

She slowly walked towards her daughter's bedroom. A slap mark was visible on her left cheek, and of course it was Hades who slapped her since his heart was enraged by she had done to Persephone. She opened the door and checked if Hades was in her daughter's bedroom.

As she opened the door, she noticed Persephone quickly hid herself in the blanket. Luckily Hades wasn't there.

"Persephone?"

Demeter slowly approached her, sitting next to the curling girl on the bed. She tried to tull the blanket, but her daughter prevented it.

"No! Please don't hurt me!" Persephone cried in fear.

"Sephie, i don't want to hurt you" Demeter assured with sad face.

Persephone slowly pull the blanket away. Her body was full of bruises and wounds.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry about what have i done to you before, i shouldn't doing that to you. You know, i couldn't control my anger during that time" Demeter was sorrowful.

"And you released your anger on your only child" A few tears dropped from Persephone's eyes.

"Please, Sephie. I know i was wrong. Can you forgive your mom, please?" Demeter pleaded sadly. 

Both of them went silent for a minute.

"Mother, i still couldn't hate you even what havr happened" Persephone said.

Demeter quickly pulled her into a bear hug.

"Oh dear, i'm sorry for being a bad mother for you!" Demeter cried.

"It's okay, mom" Persephone replied as she hugged back in tears.

Meanwhile, Hades was leaning on the wall outside the bedroom, secretly hearing the conversation. While he was still untrustful about Demeter, he doesn't have the right to stop her though. At least he don't need to ask Eurymedon to send her away to Tartarus.

"Hey, whatcha doin?" Hera asked as she leaned next to him.

"Nothing" Hades simply answered.

"Actually brother, i disagree with your 'hypothetical' desicion about abdicating your throne" Hera said.

"The only one thing important to me is to make sure Persephone is safe, especially from her 'insane' mother" Hades replied.

"Oh Hades, you never changed at all" Hera sighed.

The end.


End file.
